The aim of these studies is to determine the therapeutic benefit of alpha interferon in the treatment of hairy cell leukemia and to determine how long this agent needs to be administered. Patients are randomized to receive low dose [0.2 million units per meter squared] or high dose [2 million units per meter squared] of interferon three times a week and followed until remission. The drug is then withdrawn and the duration of remission determined.